Defensive Maneuvers
by seestadt55
Summary: What we all want to happen, yet also don't. Pretty much Alya handing adrien his own ass on a silver platter.


**Pretty much the exact opposite of what fans want and yet they also want it s much at the same time. Enjoy!**

Marinette had been working up the courage t ask Adrien out for _weeks._ she had pumped herself up and knew just when to ask him. Today after school, she would ask him before his driver appeared. as last period ended, she walked out to the stairs at the front of the building, knitting odd ends untill he arrived. she saw him out of the corner of her eye and looked up. She had a new strategy this time. now she was pretending that he was as goofy as Chat (it's growing on me, the french spelling) Noir. "Hey Adrien! want to watch a movie after school sometime?" "Oh, I'm...I'm really sorry Marinette, but I...I kinda like someone else." Marinette looked fine, but was dying on the inside. "oh, no it's okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. bye." and she turned and ran home.

Marinette usually felt safe in her room, and was usually just fine in it. But the second she walked in, she didn't even show emotion. war was raging in her mind, over power of her emotions and facade, some of her wanting to cry, some of her not wanting to worry her parents and Alya. so she settled on quietly tearing down her posters of him, and shattered the framed picture of him. She took down his schedule and then proceeded to weep. Tikki was there to help her, and comforted her as best she could. She was a lot like Alya in the way that she was protective and supportive in Marinette, and Tikki was furious at Adrien.

"He just can't see how great you are! I know it's hard but you have to forgive and forget. And maybe a little revenge. I usually don't condone it, but I think if he noticed your absence from his life, he'd be sorry. And I'm not saying you should get him to pity you so much he dates you. He doesn't deserve Marinette, the kind girl who is always thinking of others. If he can't handle you at your worst, he doesn't deserve you at your best." Marinette felt better, then texted Alya she was starting to get sick, so she wouldn't be at school tomorrow. Her friend responded _okay. hope you get well soon girl! I'll bring some soup after school._ Marinette was feeling a lot better, so Hawkmoth had lost a potential Akuma. Since the akuma feeds of and tracks negative emotion, it couldn't find marinette, so the dark energy was given back to Hawkmoth.

Adrien felt bad too. It was half that Marinette was so kind and sweet and he had just broken her heart, and also half Plagg screaming at him for being a motherfucking idiot. "What kind of a gentleman LETS HER FUCKING RUN OFF! You may be used to girls throwing themselves at you, but that wasn't the same and you know it! She knows you better than anyone and admires you for being a good person, she's not just in it for fame, money, or your looks! SHE GENUINELY LIKED YOU AND YOU BROKE HER GODDAMN HEART!" Plagg then proceeded to fly off and lock himself in adrien's closet, bringing two wheels of cheese with him.

time lapse to school tomorrow

Alya was heading to school when she saw Adrien looking at her fearfully. "What's with the look?" She asked, and Adrien was very hesitant to answer. "Oh, um, I thought Marinette had told you already. Serves me right though. uh, she...she asked me out and I _kinda_ rejected her and then didn't go after her to apologize." Alya suddenly became much more threatening, along with Nino, who had known her longest (she meets Adrien and Alya in the origins for the first time, and Nino is already there.) and was also very protective of the girl. After he started dating Alya, she became more like a little sister to him. "I'm about to tell you some thing straight up, alright?" Adrien nodded, and looked at Nino, hoping that he would take it easy on him. "Marinette is the nicest girl I know, even including Alya, who I think would agree. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm about to release Alya onto you." Adrien looked at Alya, the girl about to literally hand him his own ass on a silver platter. She literally beat his shit until Nino told her to stop, but she at least played fair.

Alya brought Her best friend some soup afterwards, and talked to her half the night, Marinette getting mad at her when she told her she beat Adrien up for him. "He may have rejected me, but you don't have to make him pay for me being stupid enough to ask him. He probably thinks I'm just a fangirl." Alya went home soon after, and Marinette transformed. She had been planning for months now. They would reveal their Identity's tonight. She knew he loved her, and it had taken a lot of convincing, but when they had just finished battling stoneheart, their next patrol was mostly just them talking. He made a deal. "My lady, If you ever get rejected romantically, we have to reveal our identitys. Deal?""Deal" she hadn't thought that the day would come. she asked him to meet her at the eiffel tower at midnight.

When she showed up, his face lit up."Remember that deal we made on our first patrol? seeing how I'm a bug of my word, I'll give you a couple clues on my Identity. Your first clue is I am much less courageous without the mask. The second is i go to francois dupoint high. the last clue is completely true to what I told you when we first met."

He thought it over, and realized her first words to chat were "I'm terribly clumsy." he then thought of girls at his school that were clumsy, and were usually shy. It hit him like a truck."Marinette! I can't believe it! I rejected you because I was in love with you!" Marinette immediately knew it was Adrien. "Well, kitty, you fell in love with Ladybug, not Marinette." Chat shook his head. "no! I vowed the day we met that I was in love with the girl behind the mask." she thought this over for a second, and came up with this. "So, if I wasn't ladybug. you wouldn't have vowed to love marinette? Anyway, I'm over my crush on adrien. As the saying goes, If you can't love me at my worst, you don't deserve me at my best." And with that she flew off, deciding to tell alya of her double life.

 **I honestly love the Idea of Marinette rejecting Adrien after the reveal, and him just being like "What the fuck just happened?"**

 **Bye!**


End file.
